Heroes of Olympus
by sommerstar
Summary: I think the title is fairly self-explanatory, but this is my idea of the Heroes of Olympus! Waiting another YEAR for the book to come out brought tears to my eyes, so I decided to make up my own version to sustain me for 12 months. I hope you enjoy it! I will include 5 demigod aspects - Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Nico and Frank.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**PERCY**

****Bleary eyed, Percy sat up, feeling as though each and every one of his bones had splintered. He blinked, trying to remember why exactly he was sitting in cold fog.  
With a gasp, Percy jumped to his feet, ignoring his limbs protesting at the movement. He remembered everything! Athena's Mark, the fall to Tartarus, and Annabeth, holding his hand as he fell, acting as an anchor holding him to sanity...  
Annabeth!  
Panicked, Percy glanced around, but could see nothing through the thick mist. It was pressing down on him like a blanket. Feeling for Riptide in his pocket, he breathed a sigh of relief as his fingers closed around the hard metal of his sword, in pen mode. He clicked it to make the pen jump to full, deadly sword size. Feeling a little more secure with his trusty weapon held in front, he stepped cautiously through the fog.  
Percy felt fear sink deep into his bones. He had no idea where Annabeth was, and couldn't remember anything of the fall or impact to give him an advantage looking for her. What was more, he didn't know where _he _was, or long long he'd been there.  
If anything had happened to Annabeth, he would never forgive himself. Percy felt guilt numb his fear, but only a little, as he thought about Annabeth's expression as she realised what was happening, the spider silk yanking her into the pit...  
Even though Percy knew it wasn't his fault, he couldn't help but feel as though if he had pulled a little harder, he could have gotten both of them to safety. Or if he'd noticed the spidery silk before it could cause any damage.  
Oh no...  
Spider silk!  
Annabeth would have been dragged directly into the clutches of the dreaded Goddess Arachne. Who just happened to hate Annabeth.  
"Percy!"  
Percy turned quickly, sure he had imagined the shout. But there it was again.  
"Percy! Help!"  
There was a distant, but clear, sob.  
Percy started to run blindly in the direction of the yell, because there was no mistaking that voice - he would know it anywhere.  
Annabeth was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nico**

Nico drummed his fingers on the table, refusing to look at the faces of his fellow demigods until he got his thoughts straight. One moment he was captured by two giants, the next he was rescued and wasn't looking at the prospect of death, and then Percy and Annabeth fall to Tartarus leaving behind some worried and guilty demigods.  
Nico knew Leo blamed himself, for saving a statue before his friends, and Jason was feeling guilty as well, because he took Piper to the ship before Annabeth, who needed the rest more.  
But it wasn't any of their fault's. What was done was done, and this was better, right? The Doors of Death needed to be closed on both sides, and now Percy and Annabeth were in prime position to do so. Factoring on them surviving long enough to reach them.  
The demigods had already discussed, at length, what had happened and what they would do now. But it was Leo who voiced what they were all thinking.  
"Guys," Leo said, spreading his hands, "I know that this is 'convenient' and all, what with Annabeth and Percy closing the doors on one side, us on the other, saving the day and all that... but, once you close a door, you can't go through it, right, without opening it again, so, how will Percy and Annabeth get back?"  
Nico looked up in time to see Hazel's bottom lip tremble.  
"I don't know," Nico admitted in a monotone.  
Leo stood up. "And, then there's the Romans and the Greeks... they'll be fighting right now. I sorta forgot about them, but what if something bad has happened?"  
"Worse than what has already happened?" Piper mumbled, her eyes bloodshot.  
"We have to go to the Doors of Death and close them," said Jason. "It's our duty - "  
"No!" Nico interrupted, his mind set. "No. I mean, we will close them, and soon, but Leo's right. We need the might of both the Romans and the Greeks behind us when we go against Gaia. We can explain, we can make them see sense."  
Nico stopped before he started to sound indecisive.  
Jason frowned. "I'm sure we can take them on our own. We don't have time to go back, and then to bring all those people back with us. How do you propose we do it, Nico?"  
Jason glared at Nico, who stood up like Leo had. "Leo, can you fit the Romans and Greeks onto the ship, and then get them back to the Doors of Death?"  
"Not comfortably, no," Leo said, a hint of a grin spreading across his face.  
"We don't need comfortable, we just need possible," Nico said wearily.  
Jason's expression rumbled like a storm cloud, but everyone else seemed pleased with the plan of action.  
"What are we waiting for?" Frank said hesitantly.  
Leo whooped. "Absolutely nothing!"  
The other demigods all went off to do their own thing, and left Nico at the table by himself. He sighed. He knew what the others hadn't accepted.  
Once the Doors of Death were closed, they were shut for good. Nothing would get in or out of them.  
Percy and Annabeth would have to find another way out.


End file.
